Indoor plants tend to either lean toward a source of sunlight or grow better on the side of the plant which is exposed to a source of light. Consequently, it has been quite customary in connection with plants to periodically shift the position of the plant so that different portions of the plant are exposed to sunlight. This is often done by partially rotating the plant manually every few weeks.
The problem with manually shifting the angular position of the plant is that the person taking care of the plant often tends to forget until the plant is decidedly unsymmetrical. It would obviously be desirable to have some means for periodically shifting the position of the plant automatically. Obviously, if this were done continuously, the symmetry of the plant would be maintained as much as possible.
While it is possible to turn a plant manually when the container therefor is standing on a readily accessible surface, it becomes more difficult to do so when the plant is in a planter suspended from an overhead support. Under such conditions, the only way the position of the planter can be shifted is to remove the plant from the hook of the hanger and to relocate it. Since such planters are customarily suspended by a limited number of cords or similar flexible supporting members, the number of angular positions in which the planter can be placed upon the hanger are relatively limited in number. Furthermore, such hangers are in relatively elevated positions and often it is necessary to climb on a stepstool or chair to gain access to the hook of the hanger in order to shift the plant. As a result, such planters tend to remain in the same angular position until they become obviously very unsymmetrical.